


Jamie

by Magic_fate



Category: Original Work, scary story - Fandom, suspense - Fandom, thriller - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Child Abuse, Demons, Evil, Fear, Halloween, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Psychological, Scare, Suspense, Thriller, halloween2016, hear no, see no, speak no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fate/pseuds/Magic_fate
Summary: Everything is not as it seems as little Jamie prepares to go to bed...Halloween Suspense!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, thanks for reading! This will be a 2-parter, and though I make no claims to guaranteeing a scare, this will get progressively psychologically thrilling and disturbing, with undertones of abuse. So if this stuff bothers you, read with caution.   
> Part 1 is a build-up and is mild, so enjoy, please leave kudos and reviews, and have a safe halloween 

“Don’t turn off the light, mommy!”   
The lights dimmed as four year old Jamie fidgeted in his bed. Lena looked to him as she was leaving the room, “Oh, I know honey; I thought you wanted to try the night-light tonight?”  
Jamie looked up to her in alarm, evoking an image of a frightened doe in Lena’s eyes.  
“Yes, m-mommy, but it’s so dark!”  
Chuckling softly, Lena took in his innocent, frightened appearance and could not resist coming up to him and ruffling his smooth dark brown locks of hair. Taking advantage of his mother’s proximity, Jamie locked his arms round her neck and pulled Lena close to him.  
“Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! What’s this! A sneak attack from my Jamie! How can you –“, Lena gasped between giggles at being grasped so tightly.  
At Jamie’s unwillingness to let go, Lena gently took his hands in hers and unwound his arms from her neck.   
To her relief, her son looked a bit calmer. He had recently begun having a fear of the dark, and Lena was wondering what was causing it.  
“Mommy, I’m not tired”.   
“Now, now, Jamie. If you have trouble getting to sleep, close your eyes and count to thirty”.  
“But I can only count to ten, mom!”  
With a tired smile, Lena tucked her son in snugly and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Then count to ten v-e-ry sl-o-w-ly”, Lena whispered. “Now where did I put that night-light?”   
Jamie frowned at this, not wishing for his mother to leave him.  
“There it is!”   
Plugging in Jamie’s sleepy time bovine night-light, Lena let out a deep exhale and straightened up, prepared to go to sleep herself.  
“Mommy, it’s still too dark. I don’t like it. I want to sleep with you. I don’t want to be left with them. I only want the light. I –“  
“Jamie, what? Who is ‘them’?” Lena interrupted her son with a reassuring smile. She came up to him again and took his hand in hers to comfort him. Her son’s fear was really getting out of hand!   
Jamie gave her a pleading look before evading his gaze.   
“I – I don’t know them”.  
Frowning at this, but too tired to consider Jamie’s vague response, Lena yawned, “We are alone in this house. Daddy will be back in the morning, but for now, it’s just us. Maybe you had a bad dream, honey?”  
Jamie worried his lip before answering in a whisper, “I know that, mom. It’s not people. I don’t know what they are cos I can’t see anyone. But I hear them when it’s dark”.  
Pulling her son into a warm hug, Lena asked, “Do you hear them as you fall asleep?”  
Jamie looked up to her and nodded quickly. Smiling, Lena murmured, “That’s perfectly normal, honey. We hear pieces of what happened during the day when it’s quiet. I sometimes hear voices as I fall asleep, too! Don’t be afraid of that. Just let it lull you to sleep”.

“Really?”  
“Really, really”.  
Jamie gave his mother a brave smile, releasing her hand. Lena did not notice that the smile did not quite reach his eyes, which held a tense expression.  
“Now then, remember to get a good night’s sleep because tomorrow, daddy and I will take you to the fair! So be a brave boy for us and try to stay in your own room tonight”, Lena added, with a wink.  
“… Ok. I love you, mommy”.  
“I love you, too, Jim-Jim”.  
By the time Lena was at the door, Jamie was already buried beneath his covers, eyes tightly closed, hands pressed over his ears.   
Seeing only Jamie’s hair peeking out beneath a bundle of blankets, Lena blew her son a kiss goodnight, and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

                                                                                                    ~*~*~

With the door closed and Jamie’s eyes shut even tighter, he did not notice his bovine night-light dimming.

Breathing harshly, Jamie whispered, “I’ll be ok. It’s only one night. Mommy is next door. Daddy will be here in the morning. I’ll be ok – I’ll be ok – “

Whispers were suddenly cut off by a suffocated scream as inexplicable noises thudded throughout Jamie’s room.

 

Not wishing to open his eyes and too well familiar with what was to follow, Jamie began silently sobbing – knowing he was robbed of his voice for the duration of this hell.

Whatever this was, this sticky, all consuming feeling, it hardly allowed him to breathe, and once the voices began to speak he could only protest in gasps.

 

Starting mysteriously – sounds like footsteps all around, coming from one side of Jamie but then from another and then from everywhere at once; like drumming, and the night-light flicked out like a snare.

The room was in shadows and Jamie’s bed now an invisible, ominous space that neither light nor shadow could penetrate.

 

Ineffectually wriggling his arms to try and escape the terror of being entombed, Jamie threw the bed covers off of himself.

 

Open eyes were the same as closed now; Jamie saw such hollow blackness that the only way he could tell his eyes were open was by blinking his tears down.

“Ah-Ahhhh….-“, Jamie helplessly gasped – any sound he made was instantly swallowed by the malevolent darkness.

 

Trembling and wriggling in an attempt to regain feeling in his body, Jamie tried to breathe deeply. The thumping was silenced, replaced by whispers of women – though none of the voices could be recognized as his mother’s, or at all.

 

Still trying to deepen his breathing in an effort to relax and regain control, Jamie tried to listen to what was being said. The whispers which were once in unison became scattered murmurs of sound when Jamie tried to understand what was being said.

The voices almost dissipating, Jamie released a trembling breath and fell back against his pillow, which he could neither make out nor feel, and shakily remained rooted to the spot.

 

Involuntarily, his eyes began to close. Too exhausted to think, Jamie let go and began to enter a dream state when all at once the voices began again, and he felt his heart leap into his throat and his panic rise.

The voices were louder and wailing now, and no matter how much he tried, he could not understand what was being said to him – at him?

Sounding so clear one moment when he tries to ignore it – then becoming vague but now no longer stopping when Jamie shook his head to wake himself up. This had never happened before. Was he asleep? Awake? And how much time had passed since his mother left the room? He could not tell.

It may have been a few minutes or he may have already spent the whole night in a state of terror.

 

Having given up on trying to understand the chanting wails, Jamie was internally begging himself to wake up, for this all to have been a nightmare, for his parents to enter his room and take him away to the fair or just into the solace of their embraces.

 

Breathing raggedly and forcing his breath out in gasps, Jamie tried to hear – the only sense that was still his – the sound of his voice; tried to hear it over the sounds of the intruders.

 

Forcing his breath out roughly to no avail, he finally broke out a near-silent scream which he never heard over the voices that were now no longer feminine-sounding in the least, but unidentifiable echoes of chants, shrieks and cries accompanied with a grinding of something monstrously huge, enveloping Jamie inside and coming ever closer.

 

Jamie knew this was no dream; least of which one he would ever wake up from.

His tears now flowing freely down his face; they never dripped off his cheeks, instead being devoured right off of his face just before they could drop, at which point Jamie felt a sensation of iciness so frigid that his heart stopped each time the monstrosity brushed against his cheek, then higher and higher to pluck the tears off of his eyelashes.

 

The grinding was ear-splittingly close and growing ever louder. The voices were chanting in unison once again, incomprehensible to human ears and unimaginable screeches and tears that felt as if they had entered through an otherworldly portal.

 

Though he could no longer feel them, Jamie’s arms and legs were shaking in convulsions in sheer terror at the lack of sensation but for sound and a feeling of an indescribable _coldness_ at the demonic touch to his face.

The shadow covering Jamie completely now – it allowed him one last furtive gasp and a plea for help, before attacking his eyes; smothering his screams, effectively stopping his tears from flowing and rendering Jamie silent.

 

Jamie felt the shadow creep up to his eyelids before a fierce wind so violent, it numbed his mind form feeling – tore open his eyes and cut off his breath when he opened his mouth to scream.

The sensation of the shadow on him and within him was so overwhelmingly suffocating and horrific, that Jamie lost what bit of sanity he held on to amidst the weeping cries that were never to be his own.

 

                                                                                                                     ~*~*~

Jamie’s world is quiet now.

His eyes are ever open, his lips are upturned into a smile, and he always lends a willing ear.

 

His parents _do_ try to talk to him, and do not ever want him to sleep alone anymore, but Jamie has a new bed now, with only enough room for himself and some soft nylon besides.

 

Jamie does not mind the new living arrangement; at least, he has never been heard to complain.


End file.
